


Double the 'Chu

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Polyamory, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Taking a rare route from Pallet to Vermillion, Ken finds a strange Raichu from another region, with no idea just who she is.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 1





	Double the 'Chu

Ken wasn’t sure if taking this path had been a terrible decision, or a great one. A Pokémon trainer on his quest for badges, he’s already managed to secure a win against Misty and Brock. Now, he was walking along the forested coast between Pallet Town and Vermillion City. He’d heard something about trouble in Saffron, and backtracking through Mt. Moon sounded like a nightmare.

There was a tugging sensation on one left, and Ken looked down to see his Raichu, Riley, had something to show him: an Oran Berry. The trainer smiled. His starting Pokémon was still his favorite, and it was the electric mouse’s love of the outdoors that inspired him to take this route. “Good find, Riley! You can hold onto it if you want to.” He reached down and pet his Raichu on the top of it’s head, feeling the potential electrical energy in its fur in the process.

Riley happily nuzzled his head into Ken’s hand, returning the affection he was shown. That last gym battle had been so close, Ken remembered as they continued to walk along the shoreline. Raichu had a bad type disadvantage against Brock’s Pokémon, and since he’d already had one Gym badge at the time, Ken had to fight a stronger team than he’d heard Brock usually used against new trainers.

The thought made Ken laugh. It was weird for him to be that, a new trainer. Most people started the gym challenge as kids, or teenagers, but Ken was in his twenties already. But it had been going well so far, and with Riley at his side, he was sure there was no way he’d fail.

“Let’s see,” Ken mumbled to himself, pulling out a map of Kanto he had on hand. “It says here that we should be seeing the Cycling Road above us soon, that’ll be the sign we’re almost there. Raichu chirped in agreement, the sound something Ken had heard a hundred times on his journey already.

Which is probably how he picked out the noise in the distance so quickly. Anyone could tell it was a Pokémon’s cry, but he knew right away it was from a Raichu, even if it sounded a little different from his. And it sounded like it was in pain. Riley took off before Ken could, both of them running off towards the sound.

It hadn’t been far away, or hard to find. The Pokémon that made the sound was hiding in the hollow of a tree, and by the time they reached it the creature was unconscious. What stunned Riley at first glance is that it was clearly a Raichu, but not the same kind as his. It’s fur was more brown, it had large and fluffy yellow ears, and the tip of its tail was bigger. He’d remembered hearing something a while ago about how Pokémon in different regions sometimes looked different, but this was his first time seeing one. Where did it come from?

That wasn’t as important, though. Trying not to disturb it, Ken looked over, seeing it had clearly been injured, but the wounds weren’t severe. Trainers had to quickly learn to tell the difference between the kinds of hurts that the items they carried could treat, and the ones that required a trip to a Pokémon Center, or even worse, a hospital.

As far as Ken could tell, as he gingerly lifted the Pokémon from where he found it, setting it gingerly on the grass of the forest so he could treat it, it looked like it had been roughly attacked, possibly in a battle. But it didn’t look like a trainer’s Pokémon, it was clear from how dirty its fur looked that it was wild.

The question was, what was a wild Raichu from another region doing in Kanto?

It was a good thing that Ken had made sure to stock up on items before going on his journey, even using online shopping to procure some Revives, medicine that most first-time trainers weren’t allowed to buy. The tiny yellow crystal healed a Pokémon enough to wake it up, though it didn’t heal all of their wounds in the process. He opened the Raichu’s mouth and put the Revive inside, making sure it swallowed it instead of choking on it. While that went to work, he pulled out a few Potions and sprayed the areas that looked the worst, hoping it could fully heal the Pokémon.

Just as he used up the last of the second Potion, the Raichu’s eyes started to blink open. As it started to wake up, it seemed very peaceful, but then it saw Ken and looked startled. As fast as lightning, it darted away, back to the tree it had hidden in before. It made Ken a little sad, seeing how scared the poor thing was, but he didn’t want to leave it alone.

Once back in the tree, he saw it was sitting on the end of its tail, which looked about as soft as a cushion. Ken also noticed the end of the tail was more dull than Riley’s, meaning it was a female Raichu. Or at least, that would be the case if this other region’s variant worked that same way, but it was all he had to go on. He took a step closer, but she flinched, letting out a cry that was a bit softer than his own Raichu’s. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here to help,” he assured the Raichu.

It was actually starting to get late, so Ken decided they should camp there for the night. As he set up, he made an effort to talk to the wild Raichu as much as he could, trying to draw her closer. It took a while, but eventually she started to look more trusting of him. Definitely still nervous, like she might run away at any moment, but it was enough for her to leave the tree and come up to their campfire. Ken even made sure to cook extra curry, sharing a bowl with the wild Pokémon.

While Ken was enjoying the food, and the sun started to set, Riley approached the wild Raichu and started talking to it. She was far quicker to trust Ken’s Pokémon than she was him, and he enjoyed listening to their unintelligible chatter over dinner.

Ken was almost ready to get out his bedroll and go to sleep, having just finished the dishes, when he looked over at the wild Raichu as it actually smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then, the Raichu moaned and started to glow. It almost looked like the same glow from when he had given Riley the Thunderstone that evolved him, but Ken knew Raichu didn’t evolve any further.

The Raichu grew taller, up and up until she had grown to be as tall Ken. But as her body stretched out, its proportions changed. No longer was she just a big round lump of cuteness, as her waist grew thinner, separating out her thiccness. From her furry chest a pair of breasts started to grow, and her hips got wider and wider. The light covered up most of the details, even making it hard to stare at, but Ken couldn’t stop. He knew what was happening. Somehow, someway, that Raichu was turning into a human.

Well, kind of. As the light disappeared, Ken saw that the Pokémon retained some of her animal-like traits. She still had fur, with the same general pattern of brown over most of her body and white on the front of her torso. Her ears were the same, as was her tail. Lastly, she had a Raichu’s nose on her face, and the bluest eyes Ken had ever seen.

She was also naked, with her large breasts just jiggling there in the open air, and it was very hard for Ken not to just start oogling her. If seeing her turn into a human-like woman wasn’t enough, then she started talking. “Thank you so much, mister. I really needed your help.”

Okay, Ken thought, so she could talk, too. That was certainly something his brain had to chew on for a second before being able to say anything back to her. “You’re...welcome? I just couldn’t leave you there, injured. My name’s Ken, what’s yours? And...how did you get this way?” He seriously doubted that half-Pokémon people was just a normal thing he’d never heard of before.

Smiling at him, which now that she looked like a person made her look even cuter, she was happy to answer. “I call myself Azurette. As for what happened to me...” Her voice trailed off, and sadness overtook Azurette’s beautiful face. “...I don’t really know why, or even how, but some humans mutated me. I used to just be a Raichu, but then they did something that made it so I could look more like a human. They let me out...or I escaped...it’s all a little blurry.

“I was really nervous about showing you this form,” Azurette admitted. “The last person I tried to reveal myself too...he set his Pokémon on me. Said it was disgusting for a Pokémon to look like a human.” That definitely explained why she’d been injured, and why she seemed so scared of Ken at first. She’d had quite a few bad experiences with humans before he’d found her.

The idea made Ken so mad. He clenched his fist, shaking with rage. “I can’t believe anyone would do something like that...” Never in his life had Ken met anyone so terrible. If he ever met the person who attacked Azurette, they’d get more than just a piece of his mind. When he focused on Azurette once more, he saw she was crying.

Before he could say anything to try and cheer her up, she pounced on him, tackling him onto the ground. Ken didn’t know what was going on, not until he felt Azurette put her lips up to his. The anger fell away, as even more primal emotions took over. Ken didn’t hesitate, and started kissing back on instinct. The two made out on the ground for quite a while, only stopping to finally get some breath back. “...are you...sure...you want this?” Ken asked her, feeling a little conflicted now that they weren’t lips-to-lips.

Azurette giggled, clearly finding the question funny. “Of course I do! Ken, you’re mine!” The claim made him want to laugh, but he weirdly felt the same way back. Even though they’d just met, he felt a connection forming already, one that transcended any other he’d made in his life. “Enough silly questions, let’s keep kissing!” Not one to argue with that, they went back at it, and the make-out got even steamier as their hands started to roam around the other’s body. Ken couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to cup her succulent asscheeks, getting more turned on by the second.

It felt to both of them like a moment that would never end. Of course, that wasn’t the case, that wasn’t how moments worked, and Riley was there to remind them of that. Confused about where the other Raichu had gone and what Ken was doing to this woman with his mouth, he’d quietly ran up to the two of them, before letting out a cry to get some attention.

“Ah!” Ken shouted, startled by the unexpected sound, as he and Azurette pulled away from each other and looked around to see what had made the noise. When he realized it was his own Pokémon who’d made the sound, he got just a little irate. “Riley, come on! We were in the middle of something,” he tried explaining to the electric mouse.

Azurette didn’t seem as put out, looking over at the other Raichu with an amused expression on her face. “Aw, I think he was just worried about you.” Then, something funny seemed to occur to her, and she giggled. “Or maybe he was getting jealous.” To Ken’s surprise, she leaned over and kissed Riley, though not with as much passion as she had Ken. “He deserves a reward too, doesn’t he?”

Not sure what else to do, Ken just tried laughing along with this. At least, he did until Richie suddenly reached towards his stomach, as if it was hurting him, and his body began to glow. For the second time that day, Ken watched as a Pokémon transformed into something much more human.

The details were mostly the same as they were for Azurette. Riley grew taller, though just a bit shorter than Ken or Azurette, as his proportions became more humanlike. He didn’t retain his masculinity though, as breasts even larger than Azurette’s grew from Riley’s chest, and the rarely seen equipment normally tucked under his fur changed to match what Azurette had down below.

When the light faded away, Riley had clearly become another mostly-human girl. He, or maybe she, had the same ears and tail that she had as a Pokémon, and she had more human skin on her body than she did fur. Her long blonde hair had a lot of volume to it, and she looked more athletic than Azurette, with a bigger bust but a thinner waist and hips.

Confused, Ken looked over at Azurette, and asked her, “Did you do that?” It was the only explanation, right? Or did her body just radiate something that turned other Pokémon into humans? Did it only affect Pokémon, or would he change too?

It didn’t look like she had any answers for him. “I don’t know,” Azurette said, confused. “This has never happened to me before...” If it was kiss-based, Ken thought, that did make sense. With the ordeal she’d gone through, it didn’t sound as though she’d exactly had a lot of time to be kissing to see what would happen.

They weren’t the only ones confused, of course. “What...happened to me?” Riley said, her voice a little deeper than Azurette’s. Then she blinked, her brown eyes wide. “Wait, is that person speak? Can you two understand me?” Ken and Azurette nodded, and Riley looked amazed. “Really?! This is the best!!!” Then, to Ken’s immediate shock, she leaned forward and kissed Ken on the mouth.

He wasn’t as quick to lean into this one. Pulling back, he was conflicted. After all, his Pokémon was suddenly a very attractive human-like girl. Would kissing her be wrong? “What are you...?” Ken started to ask, unsure as to how to even finish the sentence. “You’re happy with this?” was what he ended up saying instead.

Riley laughed, as if that was a rather stupid question. “Of course I do!” Jumping around a little in the clearing, doing stretches and running around, it looked like she was seeing how it felt in action. All the motion also meant her unrestrained breasts were bouncing all over the place, which Ken wasn’t about to complain about. “I feel even more energetic than normal! And I can talk now! And we can kiss!”

It was pretty clear that yes, she did like what had happened to her, and yes, she was very interested in more kissing with Ken. He looked to the other Pokémon girl, unsure what she would be thinking of this. After all, didn’t girls usually get jealous about stuff like that? But it seemed that wouldn’t really be an issue. If anything, Azurette just looked amused. “You sure can!” But then, something territorial did appear in her eyes, and she added, “Remember though, I was kissing him first.” Was she staking a claim on Ken? Or was that just a reminder that it was still her turn?

With a cheeky grin on her face, Riley replied, “Yeah, and then you kissed me,” before gesturing towards her changed body. Still, she ended up relenting and letting Azurette have more, uh, making out time before she finally butt in and wanted her turn. Ken could not believe what was happening. That morning, he’d been single, just a young adult on a journey with his Pokémon. Now, he basically had two incredibly hot girlfriends, and they didn’t mind sharing him.

That night, they all slept together on his bedroll. Ken drifted off to sleep with two naked girls clinging to him, one on each side. How could he be this lucky? Was he tempting fate by wanting things to stay this wonderful? Would Arceus strike him down?

Waking up the next morning, he was in a mode of pure bliss. Perfectly comfortable. It took him a while to realize he was being double cuddled, and by who. The events of the night before came rushing back to him, and as he snapped into full alertness he saw both Azurette and Riley were already awake and looking at him. “We’ve been talking,” Riley said, rubbing up against Ken in a way that was awaking another kind of early morning reaction. “I shouldn’t be the only one of the two of us who’s your Pokémon.”

Confused, Ken turned to look at Azurette. The foreign Raichu girl looked very serious, staring deeply into his eyes. “Ever since I’ve been out on my own, a lot of trainers have tried to catch me. I was scared of that, though. I don’t know what being caught would mean. If I’d still...be myself.” Ken could understand that. Lots of humans wondered what it was like for a wild Pokémon to suddenly get caught, to all of a sudden have this person who told you what to do.

Riley seemed to think it was funny, though. “But I told her it was okay! I’ve been your Pokémon forever, and it’s wonderful! I’m still myself, even though you’re my trainer!” That was true, Ken realized. Riley was able to speak up, with firsthand knowledge of what living as an owned Pokémon was really like.

Nodding her head, Azurette told him, “I want you to catch me. I won’t fight the ball. Please be my trainer, Ken, and take me on your journey.” Then she paused for a second, and added, “If you can...try to select a nice ball? It’ll be my home, after all.”

Now, at this point Ken was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. But Azurette was making a request of him, one that clearly took a lot for her to even ask. Looking through his bag, he pushed aside the regular Pokéballs he had on him. Those wouldn’t do. Instead, he grabbed ahold of the nicest one he owned.

Largely black, it had a gold hinge in the middle, and a red stripe around the top. A Luxury Ball. It had been a going away present from his family, something Ken had foolishly hoped to maybe one day use on a Shiny Pokémon if he ever saw one, or even more unlikely, one of the incredibly rare Legendary Pokémon. Of course, in a way, Azurette was even more rare than any of them. She was one of a kind.

Looking at what he’d picked, she gasped. “It’s beautiful...” Clearly happy with his choice, she bowed her head, ready to be caught. Taking a breath, Ken lightly tossed the Pokéball at her...only for it to collide with her head and bounce off, refusing to open. Ken, Riley, and Azurette all looked down at it, confused. “Oh!” Azurette exclaimed, seeing the problem. “It must be registering me as a human, not a Pokémon!” Then, with another white glow, she returned back into her Raichu form, and this time the Luxury Ball worked as normal.

It shook once, twice, three times, then clicked with the success of a capture. Picking up the Pokéball, Ken stared at it. He had a second Pokémon now, even if it was another Raichu. “I think I’m ready for the ball too, I get better sleep in there,” Riley said, stretching her athletic body out in the morning sun. The fact she was naked was still making Ken nervous. He should buy them both some human clothes once they get to Vermillion, he thought. “Let’s see, how does this work...” Riley muttered, before seeming to realize how to turn back.

One short white glow later, and Riley was back to just being a Pokémon, and ready to go back in her ball. Just before she did, Ken realized her tail had changed, she was a girl even as a Raichu now. Putting both balls on his belt, he packed up the camp and decided to get heading out for the day. Vermillion wasn’t too far away, and with it, his third gym. Challenging other trainers sure would be interesting now. Would his Pokémon fight stronger, now that they had human minds?

Regardless of how that battle would go, Ken couldn’t deny that his entire journey was definitely going to be pretty different, now that he had two gorgeous girls with him. Sure, it was a bit confusing, but he couldn’t even imagine wishing it hadn’t turned out this way.


End file.
